The Best Part of Death
by usoverlooked
Summary: " 'Y'know what the best part of someone dying is' A dreamy voice called from behind George. He turned and found Looney Lovegood leaning back on a table. " Post-DH, hopefully canon.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter franchise; I just add my stories to her wonderful work.**

The war had been over for nearly a day now. George looked about the room at the celebrations- even his mother was managing a watery-eyed smile. When people came by where he had stationed himself, he would clap them on the back and make some half-assed attempt at a joke. No one had even dared to bring up Fred, even the brave Harry Potter. Ron had sat by him for a bit, but George's barely shaded gloom had driven even his brother away.

"Y'know what the best part of someone dying is?" A dreamy voice called from behind George. He turned and found Looney Lovegood leaning back on a table. Her face was bruised around the eyes and she was looking at him rather studiously.

"I don't know- what is it?" He was both intrigued and annoyed. There was some amount of gumption in asking him such a question and he rather liked the girl for doing as much. However, in response, she shrugged.

"I don't know either, I was hoping you would." She sat up and crossed her legs. Her leg was bleeding and her socks slouched to her ankles. "Bellatrix killed my father and with my mother already gone, I was really wishing for something to cheer me up. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll ask your brother, he's funny as well."

She stood and began to wander off. George stared after her, feeling guilty. Luna was Ginny's age and already alone. Even though Neville and Harry had been basically orphaned their entire lives, Luna losing her parents at sixteen was different.

"You can't ask him." George finally called after her. She turned and blinked questioningly. "He...Fred caught a curse and it...He fought the curse and the curse won."

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. I had no idea." She tucked her hair behind her ears as she spoke, eyes darting about. "But, at least he went out with a bang. Fred, he would've liked that wouldn't he? You two were always causing ruckuses and they were all quite memorable. This war, it'll be memorable as well."

"Thanks, Luna." He mumbled. He was disappointed, he'd hoped secretly for her to tell him that it had been a trick. For her to say something about having seen Fred dart around a corner mischievously. Instead, he got pity and some silly nonsense about the bright side. She walked over to him and sat beside him. She mumbled a summoning spell and a small bag zipped into her hands. She pulled from it a sandwich.

"Are you hungry? You can have some. Don't worry; I put hubbing-free wrappings around it." Luna smiled kindly as she held out half the sandwich. George felt anger churn in his stomach.

"My brother, my best friend just died. You think I want a bloody sandwich? Why the hell would I want a sandwich, Looney?" He spat as he stood up. She looked at him so quizzically that he couldn't continue.

"Because you aren't the dead one." She replied simply.

George sighed as he flipped the sign on his shop's door to "Closed". It had been nearly two months since the battle. Ron was helping out at the shop, trying to fill the air with meaningless conversation. To make matters worse, Hermione and Ron were finally dating. The two tried to keep their liaisons quiet, but George would occasionally overhear a giggle or see her slip her hand into his. It wasn't that George was jealous per say; however it did make him wish he had Fred back. Not for any sort of dating reason, but Fred would have known just how to taunt the new couple. George had managed a few teasing eyebrow raises, but he couldn't come up with more. George considered all of this as he wandered back to the cash register. A banging on the door broke him from his thoughts. He turned and saw Luna smacking the glass door with a gloved hand.

"What are you doing?" He shouted as he yanked the door open. She froze. "What was there some nargle you were trying to catch? Because you didn't! You just smudged the glass!"

"There wasn't a nargle trying to get in. I just wanted to talk to you." She said simply. Luna's hair was pulled up in a ridiculous bun atop her head.


End file.
